I Care
by Sarcastasaurus
Summary: Kai confronts Ken about his reason for dating Amy. Oneshot KenXAmy


_**Hey people! While this isn't my first story, it is my first CoD one so I really hope it's ok. Kai may seem OOC in places but hopefully not too much. I only played the First Date story today and I have to say, I loved it! The beginning was hilarious and the ending was so sweet. :D I hope you all enjoy this!**_

"See you tomorrow Kai." Amy beamed as she scooped up her jacket.

"You going somewhere nice?" Kai asked, not taking his eyes of the computer on front of him.

"Yeah." Amy hesitated. His curiosity aroused, Kai glanced up to see Amy was blushing.

"You going to a strip club?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Kai!" Amy protested. "Why would I go to one of those?"

Kai shrugged. "Where are you going then?"

"On a date." Amy was now blushing fire-engine red. "With Ken."

"Seriously? So when I asked you the other day if you'd rather go on a date with Ken or Mal and you said you weren't going to answer that-"

"Kai." Amy interrupted. "You know I don't play that game. It's terrible! You asked me would I rather eat an eyeball or a human tongue!"

"It was a good question." Kai raised his hands defensively. "You're going out with Ken?"

"Yup." Amy's smile was back. "We're going to that new restaurant."

"Near the beach?" Amy nodded. "Don't order the crab. Don't ask why. Just don't."

A look of mild disgust passed over Amy's face before she pulled on her jacket. "I'm going to go now Kai." She went to leave. "Don't download any more games to the computers, remember the last time you downloaded like ten viruses with it."

"Whatever Amy." Kai turned his attention back to the computer. "Have a good night and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Amy didn't dignify that with a response.

Ken was in a good mood when he stopped at the lab. One more hour and he would be off duty and getting ready for his date with Amy. He only had to deal with Kai for a bit, finish off paperwork and then he would be free to go.

Everything was different with Amy. Ken usually went for girls who were tall, curvy and confident. Amy was small, petite and had her insecurities. Strangely, that made her all the more appealing. She was almost innocent, a word that couldn't be applied to most people working in law enforcement. Yet again, this made Amy even more attractive to Ken.

Kai was staring intently at his computer when Ken came in.

"Yo Kalaba." Ken strode over to the technician.

"Oh, hey." Kai seemed unusually subdued. Maybe this visit wouldn't be too painful after all.

"Is Amy here?"

"Obviously not." Kai glanced up from the computer screen. "She finished about ten minutes ago."

_What's up with him?_

Ken wondered. Kai sounded almost irritated.

"Listen. I need to get this blood sample checked out."

"Leave it on the table, I'll get to it."

Ken lost whatever remaining patience he had. "What's your problem Kalaba?"

"What'd you mean?" Kai stared at the computer in front of him as though his life depended on it.

"You're acting like a teenage girl." Ken folded his arms.

"Am not!" Kai glared at Ken.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"So." Kai tried to sound nonchalant. "You're going on a date with Amy."

"Yeah." Ken smiled, then frowned. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Amy hasn't had the best of luck with men." Kai's attention left the computer.

Ken wasn't sure if he should be angry or not. "I know Kai. I was there when Alex made his re-appearance. I was also there when Eric was here. You weren't. Are you saying I'm going to be like them?"

"No." Kai slowly answered. "You want me to be honest?"

"Spit it out Kalaba."

Kai hesitated. "You've got a reputation Ken. I think it's cool but Amy's taking a big chance going out with you. If you're looking for a one-night stand, leave Amy alone. She deserves better."

"You think she should go out with you?" Ken snorted.

"No!" Kai looked shocked, as though the thought has never crossed his mind before. "I'm just saying she deserves more than a one-night stand." He paused. "Or a one-week stand."

Ken stared at Kai. It really was none of his business what went on between he and Amy. Ken got the boggling feeling that he was going have to tell the truth with this one to get Kai off his back.

"I'm not going to hurt her Kai." Ken sighed. "It's different with Amy." He couldn't believe what he was saying. What he had never admitted to anyone, not even to Mal, he was telling to Kai Kalaba of all people.

"I care about her. You can bet whatever you like that I'm gonna try my best to make it work out between us. I don't care how sappy this sounds. I honestly do care about her."

"Cool." Kai smiled, then turned back to his computer. "See you later dude."

Ken gladly went to leave, then remembered he had a blood sample to get tested.

Then he decided, Kai could take care of it. He had a date to go on.


End file.
